


Criminal Life

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cigarettes, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Roommates, Secrets, more characters and relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steven moved in with his mother he was expected a normal life. He wasn't expecting to learn that his mother was a criminal, was leader of a gang, and was in a gang war.He also wasn't expecting to become a criminal.





	Criminal Life

Steven sighed as he got out of the taxi and paid the money to the driver. As the taxi drove away Steven turned to face his old town. He was leaving Beach City to go live in Empire City. He was leaving his dad behind. He was leaving his friends behind. He was leaving them all behind to go live with his mother.

He was 17 years old, and never really got to see his mother. Whenever he would ask his father what she did, he would brush it off and say "She has important work." His mother started visting him regularly when he turned 16, and it wasn't into his 17th birthday that he said he wanted to come live her.

At first she kept denying him to come. but she gave in. He talked to his father about it, and he seemed a bit upset, but he still supported Steven's decision. Greg did tell Steven that he is gonna learn some dark things about his mother. Of course that made Steven confused, but Steven didn't bother asking a follow up question.

Steven had also explained to his friends where he was going. Most of them thought that his mother was dead. 

Steven was waiting on his driver to get there. Rose had told him in a phone call that she was going to send one of her friends to pick him up. 'I wonder when they are gonna get h-'

Steven was cut off by a car coming and for a second he thought it wasn't gonna stop, but the driver must have saw him and hit the brakes. The car stopped and Steven started to wonder if this was the driver or not.

Almost on cue the window rolled down and a woman with white hair said "Yo, are you Steven Universe?" Steven shook his head to indicate yes and the woman said "Cool. I'm Amy, but everyone calls me Amethyst. Hop in."

Steven made his way into the car and put his seatbelt on. He noticed Amethsyt wasn't wearing a seatbelt. As they drove away Steven asked "So how do you know my mom?"

Amethyst responded by saying "It's kinda of long story, but I guess you could say that for all of us." Steven was confused, "What do you mean all of us?" "Well your mom has many friends and we are all roomates. There is me, Garnet, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Bismuth. We share rooms with each other. You will be with me by the way."

Steven felt conflicted. His mom had never said anything about roomates. She had never said that she had other people living with her. On the other hand though, he was happy that he was gonna make new friends already. 

"To make a long story short I meant Rose after an underground wrestling event." Steven looked at her and said; "You wrestle?" Amethyst shook her head and said "Not anymore. I meant Rose after I lost the championship. She was in the crowd watching me, and she felt bad for me. We talked and the rest is history."

The rest of ride was mostly quiet and it was nearly midnight when they reached the place. 

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Steven looked at the place. It looked very...different. It wasn't a building, and it didn't look like a house. It kinda looked like a temple. Amethyst and Steven excited the car and Steven got his suitcase and started walking near it.

A woman with peach hair, white tank top, and a tutu was standing outside smoking a cigarette. They made eye contact and the woman gasped. She put out the cigarette and said "You must be Steven! My name is Pearl and it is so nice to meet you!" 

The woman seemed to over-excited and it was kind of to pay attention to what she was saying. Steven did notice that Amethyst had a huge grin on her face like she had just busted Pearl for something. 

"Your mother is waiting for you." Steven was able to hear that part cleary. "Come on inside so you see her and meet the rest of us." 

Steven made his way inside not knowing he was starting his criminal life.


End file.
